Many devices today utilize some form of wireless data communication. While a variety of different types of wireless data communication exist, radio frequency (RF) communication is pervasive. Examples of RF communication include wireless cellular networks (e.g., for cell phones), broadband wireless (e.g., Wi-Fi®), broadcast television, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, and so forth. Notably, the reliability of placing an emergency call over a telephone network (and in certain geographies over a data network) is important, as ensuring that the emergency call is reliable may literally be a matter of life and death. As such, regulators in many countries require a higher level of performance for placing emergency calls.